


A burst of Feelings

by JesiJess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Ghostbusting (Ghostbusters), Ghosts, Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Possession, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: So I made a halloween fic for ya know, Halloween. (Update) Plans didn't work out as I wanted so it will hopefully be done sometime soon!This year it seems Merasmus is trying to play dirty with the team, instead of some fantastical tour of horrors, it's going to be personal. How will the team handle the attack straight on their own home?
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Merasmus/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Scout (Team Fortress 2) / Oc, Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the red team is more to the game variants while BLU team is based to be different people.

Sniper was asleep in bed, shivering from how cold it had grown in his little camper. When sense finally kicked in it shouldn’t be this cold even if they were in a forest at the foot of a mountain, he opened his eyes quickly, the covers tight around him and face to the wall rather than the rest of his camper like he normally did. When did he even turn over? Fog appeared in front of him, blimey he could see his own unsteady breaths! Just how cold it had gotten, it was just barely the start of October. Sniper’s breath stopped when he felt icy hands creep onto his back then over his side, he wasn’t having this.

Sniper pulled out a small pistol from under his pillow and turned around to shoot, but stopped his finger on the trigger when no one was there, it was just him and the various little things in his camper just how he left it. His door still shut and locked tight as it should be. Sniper’s breath was heavy but it was no longer cold enough to see it, “What… The hell?” He put the pistol to his side and rubbed at his head, “A dream?” Sniper mumbled, it all felt too real though? Sniper looked to the clock to see it was a little before five am, and he knew there was no way he was going back to sleep.

\---------------------------

It was just at six and Scout was adjusting his running shoes before he started to jump a bit in place to pump himself up for his run, punching in the air some, “Hell yea, good start to a good day!” He then darted off to start the usual laps around the base, turning a corner before running right into Sniper, the young man could not stop himself from crashing into the older australian and making the two go onto the ground. Scout groaned before darting up onto his feet while looking down at Sniper, “Holy shit dude! I’m sorry-” He held a hand out, “Didn’t think you’d be out and about yet.” 

Sniper grumbled, taking Scout’s hand and getting up, “No worries mate.” He rubbed at his back then looked down to his spilt coffee over the ground, “Tsk.”

Scout scooped up the cup and handed it over to Sniper, :”There should be fresh coffee in the mess hall- Hey you alright? You look as pale as a ghost!” He snickered.

That made Sniper drag his hand over his face, “Didn’t sleep well is all. Hey have you noticed anything weird around… Yet?”

“Yet?” Scout rubbed his chin at the choice of words, “Well I mean it’s a bit more cold at night but it’s already october!” He shrugged.

Sniper nodded, going to drink his coffee only to curse as it was not there, far too early for a talk with Scout and no coffee, “Best keep an eye out, it’s that time of year ya know?” He hummed before walking off, desperate for more black liquid down his throat.

Scout rubbed at the back of his neck, “Oh right, halloween.” He shrugged, thinking to himself it’s probably not going to be anything new, darting around the base.

Sniper made his way in and went straight for the coffee machine, only to see it was occupied by an Engineer and Medic who were laughing. Seemed they were just talking while already having their coffee.

“And then you know what he told me?” Medic hummed.

Engineer motioning for Medic to get it on with, “Well?”

“My arm will follow me in respond!” Medic grinned wickedly, “So I reminded him how I kept his BLU Spy’s head for a week. Made the little rat just go running! I didn’t have to do a thing!” They laughed once more. 

Sniper was about to ask them to move but someone next to him cleared their throat, the french accent making Sniper glace over to see their Spy looking as uptight as ever next to him with a mug in hand, “Gentlemen, would you please move aside.” Actually Sniper noticed Spy looked as if he was shaking a bit, nicotine withdrawal?

The other two snapped their attention to Sniper and Spy, then to their cups before moving aside, instead of continuing their stories though, Medic looked the fellow support classes up and down, “You two look awful!” 

Sniper groaned, trying to get to the coffee machine first but Spy beat him, making Sniper grumble more, “I had a rude awakening this morning, didn’t sleep much.”

Spy just mumbled in french rather than respond, walking over to a table after grabbing a newspaper. Sniper quickly poured himself a cup, not needing a second to start chugging it down.

“I see! Well if you want a ‘pick me up’, Demo’s coffee should put you right in place~” He hummed and took a lovingly sip.

Sniper’s eyes widened, holy shit this was strong, making him hunch over and nearly spilling his coffee again. The other two got a good laugh out of that, only stopping when Sniper glared at them. 

Medic and Engineer joined Spy at the table, going back to their stories. Sniper thought for a second he should just go get some practice in before work but instead decided to join them, rubbing at his eyes. 

Spy didn’t glance from his newspaper as he talked, “So did Scout try to flip your camper, again.” He turned a page.

Sniper shook his head, “I’d rather have that then whatever the hell it was.” He took a sip. This caught the attention of all three of them, their eyes now on Sniper who now realized he should have kept his mouth shut, “...Yes?”

Medic urged him on, “Well, what was it?”

Rolling his eyes, Sniper ran his finger along the rim of his cup, “I don’t know. It was freezing and then felt like someone boney ass hands were on me. When I grabbed my gun and pointed around my van there was no one there. Still debating if it was a dream or not.”

Medic was rubbing at his chin in thought while Spy flicked the newspaper to make it straight again. Engineer tapped his finger on the table, “Well make sure it ain’t any of them spooks tryin to get ya. Almost halloween and who knows what that Merasmus has up his sleeve for the year.”

“Hate to break it to ya but the only spook we got to worry about is here.” He pointed his thumb towards Spy who rolled his eyes as he flipped another page.

Engineer nodded, “Yea but Spy ain’t no supernatural spook.”

Sniper just nodded and took another swig of his coffee, that was enough social interaction for him this morning so he got up to slink off to the shooting range. 

The other’s watched him leave, the two mercenaries then put their attention on Spy who could feel their eyes burning through the thin papers. He sighed then put it down to meet their stares, “Yes?”

“So why are you shaking in your dance shoes?” Engineer grinned. 

“I need a cigarette.” Spy folded the paper up, “See you on the battlefield gentlemen.” He then got up and made a quick exit. 

The other two shrugged and went back to their topic before.

\---------------------------

Sniper had set himself up at the range with some good target practice, he was taking a few shots when the smell of smoke hit him and made him grumble, “Any reason you came out here Spook?”

Spy was leaning against the wall behind Sniper, cigarette in hand, “Was just curious for more details.”

“What, about this morning?” Sniper kept his eye down the scope.

Spy took a long drag from his cigarette, “Yes, seems a bit odd is all.”

“Figured I’d already said all there was, but if you are itching for the whole of it. I woke up seeing my own breath and no matter how it felt like I could not get warm. The camper had no noise so when those fingers that were colder than my van touched me I turned with a gun to shoot and it was like it all never happened. Just me looking like a loon in my camper.” Sniper shrugged.

“Doesn’t seem far off.” Spy smirked which made Sniper groan, looking away from his scope to glare at the other. This only made Spy’s smirk go into a smug grin, “Am I wrong?”

Sniper then turned to face Spy, putting the rifle on his back, “So tell me mate, what had you so shook up?” 

Spy’s eye twitched, he knew it must have been bad if Engineer noticed, so no reason Sniper with those sharp eyes wouldn’t either. Spy of course tried to play it cool, looking out at the range, “I thought I kept seeing someone standing in the corner of my room, but when I got the lights on no one was there. Just some awful smell.”

Sniper rubbed at his chin, “Well I’d be lying if that wouldn’t have kept me up.” He then noticed something beyond Spy. It was Pyro near the main part of the base. They were talking happily and waving their hands around excitedly. There was one problem though, Pyro was standing alone. Sniper got up and walked past Spy to get a clear look from out under the range, “The hell?”

Spy turned to follow Sniper’s eyes, “What is… it.” He walked and stopped next to Sniper at the opening of the range, both their eyes on Pyro who was still going on, barely able to hear the happy muffled noises coming from their teammate.

They looked to one another, both mouths agape, then back to Pyro. Spy was the first one to speak, trying not to lose his cigarette, “Pyro’s finally lost it.”

“No.” Sniper narrowed his eyes, “Something ain’t right here.”

They then watched as Scout came around, looking at Pyro while almost tripping over himself before going backwards to do a double take at his teammate. Thankfully Scout’s voice was beyond loud enough to hear, “Pyro what the hell are you doing?”

More muffled noises as they pointed to in front of them, trying to explain to Scout who was moving his body from side to side as if trying his damned hardest to see as well, “Sorry bud, I don’t see ‘em! Let’s go get some breakfast before the match!” He pulled at Pyro, seeming to try to get the other away from there now. As they walked away Pyro waved to whomever it was they were talking too before happily following after Scout.

Sniper was tapping his chin while Spy put out the cigarette, both staying silent for a moment until Sniper spoke, “I think I am starting to get an idea of what this month is going to be like.”

“Me too.” Spy agreed. 

\---------------------------

Everyone sat around the briefing room, some idly talking while others just kept themselves waiting for the meeting to start. Sniper was the only one not in a chair as he was leaned back against a wall just watching his other teammates. 

Soon a buzzing sound made them all quiet and looked towards the TV monitor. A device in the middle of the table let the administrators voice be heard, “Good Morning gentlemen. Let’s get straight to business. As of today we will be on a temporary truce with BLU so there will be no matches until further notice.”

Some looked surprised while others nodded as if they saw it coming. 

The Administrator continued, “You have the rest of the month to figure out why and how to stop it. Best of luck, and do not let me down.” The buzz stopped and the TV cut off.

Scout quickly spoke annoyed, “The hell was that!? Not much information to go off of!” His arms out in front of him looking around at the others.

Medic cleared his throat and got up, standing at the foot of the table, “Well it’s easy to see why, it’s halloween!” He stood proudly, “And we have a wizard to deal with!” The german smiled big.

Soldier frowned and grumbled, looking upset for obvious reasons to the team.

“Aye so what’s the deal then?” Demoman slurred his words, already tipsy and itching to get another bottle in, “What’s it gonna be this year lads?”

Engineer grinned, “Some of y’all folks might have already had a run in, but to make it clear to those that don’t.” He eyed scout behind his goggles, “There is some unwanted guest in the buildin.” He hummed.

Spy had pulled out a knife, idly twirling it, “Ghosts to be clear.”

Scout looked between Engineer and Spy with doubt, then looked to Pyro, “You can’t be serious.”

Pyro nodded happily and started a muffled ramble about their new friend from earlier.

Heavy, who had been rather quiet the entire time finally spoke, “So how we handle these ghost?” 

Medic looked excited, “Well me and Engineer were talking and decided we’d work to build some tools to help in our fight~ Though it may take a week or two to finish.” He waved his hands, “They are already dead so it’s not like they can hurt you. Just don’t let yourself get too afraid so you don’t hurt yourself.” He chuckled before motioning Heavy and Engineer to follow, “Let’s get to work!” The three leaving, everyone else slowly following after.

Scout was bugging Pyro now more about their ‘friend’. Demoman was just happy to hear no battle to get hammered. Soldier seemed to be lost in thought before he slowly made his way out, the last two watching him then exchanging glances of concern. Since when did Soldier even think with such a serious expression?

Sniper then shrugged, “Atleast he brought the fight to us, no stupid carnival or spooky island.”

Spy nodded, “Makes me curious if he is near or not. Something to look into.” And got up, both heading for the door when it slammed closed before they could do anything while the lights shut off making it pitch black. It was freezing. 

“Bloody hell!” Sniper stopped back and bumped into someone, “Spy watch where ya goin!” 

“Sniper I’m over here.” Spy flicked his lighter on and Sniper whipped around, both only getting a glimpse of what could be described as a large figure in shadow oozing out black that smacked away the lighter. Sniper and Spy both shooting before Spy felt the ground for his light and flicked it back, there was nothing in between them but their guns at one another, breathing heavily.

“You- That?” Sniper tried to get words out but they fumbled.

Spy glared before turning his gun to look around the room, Sniper joining him and they put their backs to one another, carefully scanning. There was nothing but the room was still cold, making them see their own breath. 

“The hell did it go?”

“Medic said it can’t hurt us, so why do you even have your gun out?” Spy tried to laugh, it was a poor attempt.

“You tell me that Spy!” Sniper snapped back, then stopped in his tracks and pointed at the corner, the figure staring back at him, mouth agape and leaking fluid. Spy took notice and looked over his shoulder before carefully stepping to Sniper’s side while he pointed his gun at the thing, holding the lighter up to get a good look at it. They both were tense, the figure was draped in ripped clothing, it’s eyes hollowed and white as it shivered and twitched. Finally a raspy old woman’s voice came out as black ooze poured from its eyes, “I’m- I’m Cold.” It was so hard to understand between the chattering teeth.

Spy raised a brown, “Pardon?” 

The ghost then screamed louder then any speaker could, “I’M COLD!” Making the two mercenaries have to cover their ears as the room felt like it was shaking. Spy dropped his lighter and they were in the dark once more. It was only a few seconds before the door suddenly opened, Heavy having kicked it in hard until the bloody thing busted, the lights flickering back on. 

Both Spy and Sniper had their guns to the large russian before bringing them down in a sigh of relief they didn’t realize they shared. Heavy walked in and looked around, then back to the two, “What happened?”

“Damn ghost is what!” Sniper rubbed at his eyes under his aviators, “Thing scared us shitless.”

Spy cleared his throat, “You, not moi.”

Heavy just rolled his eyes, “Alright now, yes?” 

“Yea, thanks mate. Think you scared it off.” Sniper shivered and rubbed at his arms, “I’m still freezin!” Heading out the door, wanting to get the hell away from that room.

Spy and Heavy followed, Spy taking one more look at that corner before he continued out. 


	2. Unlikey Friends and Worse Enemies

Scout was walking, idly blowing bubbles with his gum as he tossed his baseball up and down in one hand, bat over his shoulder lazily in his other hand. He figured since he had some free time he would go do some practice, why not since they wouldn’t be able to do much for a while either way.

He tossed his ball up once more, expecting it to come back down but it never did, Scout didn’t realize the missed weight until he tossed up nothing. This made his bubble pop which he sucked it in with more force then he meant too, nearly choking on his gum, “Agh- Shit!” Scout regained himself to look up and around at the ceiling, there were rafters up there so he might have tossed it up too far, but wouldn’t he have heard that? Scout frowned as he tried to get a good look, “Where’d it go?” He rubbed at his chin, debating on trying to climb up there searching for it. Suddenly there was the sound of his baseball dropping to the ground behind him and bouncing back up with good force. Scout whipped around to find nothing, looking back up again and trying his darndest to see what was doing this, “Alright guys, who’s josin’ with me here!?”

Suddenly the ball smacked Scout right in the face, making the mercenary fall back onto his reer and hold his face, “AH WHAT THE HELL!” Holding his nose. There was a ghostly giggle of what sounded like a young woman, maybe a girl even who peaked up from the rafters, “Woops, sorry about that!”

Scout watched with his mouth wide open as the ghostly figure swung down from above and landed in front of him, only a little shorter than Scout, picking up the baseball and now tossing it in her hands like he had before, “Didn’t realize you stepped there! Your nose okay buddy?” She grinned at him.

Scout was still looking in shock at the young woman up and down. If it wasn’t for her faint glowing appearance, the little bits of light coming off, not to mention her less than modern clothes- She’d just look like a normal gal that could even be mistaken for a boy. She was sporting baggy slacks that poofed out, some dress shoes, a nice button up and bow tie with suspenders and a hat that she had her hair tucked in. The girl only laughed a bit more, “Come on now, I know I look amazing but you stare at me like that too long. You’ll make me blush!” She tossed the ball to Scout who fumbled to catch it, “Wha-”

The boston quickly got to his feet and pointed his bat in shock, “WHAT?” He let his word drag out comically long as he kept his shaky bat to the ghosts face.

“What do you mean what?” She pushed it aside and crossed her arms, “Never seen a ghost before?”

Scout looked down at his bat, then back at her before poking the ghost’s arm with it, “I thought- How? You’re not see through! My bat doesn’t even go through you!” He was in disbelief.

This only made the ghost laugh and push it away again. “Guess I am a strong one? Don’t know too much how this dead stuff works.” She shrugged before grabbing the bat and holding it up excited, “I’m Abby by the way! You goin’ to play ball? I’d love to join!” 

Scout jumped before grabbing his bat back, “What! Now you’re sayin’ you can play ball too!” 

Abby just snickered, “Well yea! You act like I just wasn’t tossin’ your ball and bat around!” 

“Ugh!” Scout tensed up and held his items close to him, “And why should I let you, huh!?”

Abby started messing with her nails, “What, scared a girl is gonna kick your ass at baseball?” She blew on her hand before smirking at Scout.

This made the boston man flush before pointing his bat at her once more, “Yea right! Like I’d let some chick beat me at my own game!” 

The two running out the base.

\---------------------------

Medic was tampering with his medi gun, wiping a bit of sweat away from his brow as a large hand placed on their shoulder. Medic smiled from the calm gesture, “Ah Misha- Back so soon? Where is Engineer?” He turned around to find nothing, the doctor’s bottom lip trembled as he looked around the room realizing that it wasn't his partner's hand but something else entirely, it felt so familiar though. He then tsk and went back to work, trying to ignore what just happened until a ghastly voice was breathing in his ear, “What’s wrong Dr. Ludwig, upset I wasn’t your precious Misha?” It cackled, Medic turning around with his arm up swinging only for it to be caught by a familiar hand gripping it, “Doctor?” Heavy had a worried look on his face as he looked down at the other, a large box hoisted up on his shoulder being supported by his other arm.

Engineer walked in as well, keeping a box steady in his arms, “Should have everything we need here fellas!” 

Medic quickly pulled away and regained his composure as he got up to greet Engineer, “Perfect! Then let's start building!” 

Heavy stared hard at Medic before letting it go and sitting the box down.

\---------------------------

Sniper was on top of his camper, having dragged a blanket and pillow up there to lay on with his hat over his face and signature aviators tucked into his shirt. There was a radio near his feet quietly playing some tunes, Sniper having one leg over the other and swinging his foot away to the music. When someone cleared their throat from below, Sniper tipped his hat up to see Spy standing there with the usual bored expression, “Aye mate, need somethin’?” He hummed out.

Spy adjusted his cuffs, “I had a question.” Not meeting eyes with Sniper, “Did you by chance recognize that figure from before?”

This made Sniper prop up on his elbows to better look over his camper at the other, “No, did you?”

They finally made eye contact, then Spy rolled his eyes, “Not the person no, just the scream rang an odd familitary into me.” Crossing his arms trying to drop the subject, “So any reason you’re not cooped up in your van? The ghost scare you out of it?” He smirked.

“Camper, and not really. Nice day out so figured I enjoy it since we’re not fighting’. What do you mean the scream was familiar?” Sniper sat up then swung his legs over the side, looking down at Spy and not dropping the subject.

Spy frowned at that but still tried to play it cool, “Couldn’t tell you.” Before hasty footsteps approached the two, they both looked back to meet a happy Pyro greeting them. Sniper waved and Spy was just thankful for the distraction. 

Pyro then put his hands out next to him, a bit low, and mumbled what almost sounded like ‘ta-dah’ to the other two. Both men looked at the nothing that Pyro was showing off, then back to the gas mask. Spy just looked confused but Sniper caught on, “Sorry mate, whoever is there we can’t see em’.”

Pyro’s shoulders dropped before they tried again, desperately putting their hands out then pointing at the non existent being there. Sniper shrugged, “Still nothin’.”

Spy was quite impressed at how calm Sniper was being with the whole conversation, cause Spy wouldn’t be lying if he did feel something or someone staring right at them without being seen. Spy wondered if this is how others felt when he used his cloak. 

“Mff mm ph!” Pyro threw their hands up, giving up before motioning the other to follow them, walking off as they whistled.

Spy leaned against Sniper’s camper, pulling out a cigarette and watching them disappear around a corner, “What exactly just happened?” 

Sniper dropped down and landed next to Spy, leaning back against the camper and holding his hand out for a smoke, “Seems Pyro made a friend, not surprised. If anyone could get friendly with some angry ghosts it would be Pyro.” 

Spy didn’t even realize he offered Sniper his already lit cigarette, thinking over the whole exchange once more and Pyro’s movements. Sniper looked to the lit cigarette, shrugged and took it with a long drag. 

“Pryro was showing something much smaller than any of us.” Spy took a moment to answer, “And how he was babbling, it was like he was with a child…”

Sniper blew out smoke, “So it’s a little ghost, sad but kids die too.” 

“No it’s not just that, it’s how Pyro was acting this morning and now.” Spy put his fingers up to take a puff only to realize he had no cigarette, quickly snatching the lit one from Sniper, “It was like he was showing off his best friend.”

“Hmm.” Sniper trusted the other man’s judgement, after all Spy was trained to study others, “So say Pyro know’s this ghost. That a good or bad thing?”

“Counts on if the ghost actually likes Pyro.” Spy pondered, “I wonder if the dead are coming back for us…” 

Sniper reached over for the cigarette, “Who knows, what can they do though? Their dead.” Taking it from Spy who frowned at that.

“Well if Merasmus is involved, they might be capable of much more. We should be on our guard.” Spy pushed himself off the camper and started to head off, just giving a small wave as he did.

Sniper finished the cigarette as he watched Spy go, enjoying the view.

\---------------------------

Some of the mercs were in the mess hall, gathered for dinner only for each one to realize no one had cooked yet. Demoman patted at the stove, still cold, “So, who forgot to cook?” He looked out at the others.

Soldier saluted, “Tomorrow is my turn!” 

Spy looked uninterested down at a book he brought with him, “Already cooked this round.”

Sniper shrugged, “I’m after Soldier.”

Heavy was there, wanting to get plates for Medic and Engineer, “We all cooked already too.”

They all grumbled, it was Scout or Pyro then, and Pyro never missed their chance to cook. 

Scout came running in, out of breath but trying his best to laugh, “Oh man guys, you will not believe this!” 

They all looked at him, obviously pissed at the younger man. Scout stopped in his tracks, looking like he was just trapped by the enemy, “Oh uh- Shit… Dinner.” 

“Yea.” Heavy ran his hand over his face, “I know quick meal, will start.” And went for his apron.

Scout waved his hands, “Guys wait! You all have to meet my new friend! Turns out this ghost thing ain’t so bad after all!” He stood proudly before looking into the hallway, “Come on- Don’t tell me you’re being shy now!!” He teased whoever he was talking to. 

The mercenaries all exchanged a look at one another. Then back on Scout who groaned, “You are being ridiculous, stop shaking your head at me and come here!”

Scout reached where they couldn’t see and yanked, a girl's voice piped up, “Ow- You asshole that hurt! I can walk in myself!” 

The mercenaries' eyes grew wide, mouths agape as a young woman marched in, putting her hands on her hips proudly and trying her best to stand tall around all the other much larger men. The only noise that snapped everyone back was Spy’s book falling out his hands. That made the ghost jump, “What!? Never seen a ghost before!” She pointed at them sternly. Scout then walked next to her, putting his arm on her shoulder as she crossed her arms, “So this is Abby. Abby, this is Snipes, Demo, Heavy, Soldier and Useless Spy!” Pointing to each one respectfully as he said their names. 

Abby then waved, “Nice to meet ya! Hope we can all get well acquainted~” She hummed.

Spy leaned over and picked up his book, “From the accent, I’d say you are from New York?” 

“Born and raised!” Abby nodded proudly, “Though the depression didn’t treat me well- Oh are you making food! Can I help?” Her mouth practically watered at the thought of food as she ran forward, making Scout nearly fall over from the loss of balance. 

Heavy looked so unnerved “You… Can eat?”

“Well yea silly!” She patted the large russian man’s stomach and snorted, “I might be dead but I’m not nothin’.” She put her hand on her chin, “Kind of hard to explain, since I came here I’ve just been stronger! Would say it feels like I am alive but that’s a lie.” 

Sniper had to take off his aviators and rub at them, trying to blame them for what the hell he was seeing. He put them back on, stared hard again, then nearly knocked his hat off as he rubbed at his forehead, “Crikey. I thought all the ghosts were like demons.”

Abby shrugged, “Oh there are definitely some pissed off ghosts here, but I’m not. Honestly not sure why I am here. The weird guy only said we should have fun with you all. Didn’t make a knick of sense to me.” She hummed.

Spy realized the opportunity immediately, walking up to Abby, “Mademoiselle, I believe Heavy can handle dinner. If you would be so kind, I would like to ask you some questions.”

“I’ll still get dinner ya?” She looked a bit worried.

Heavy reassured the best he could, “Heavy makes sure to feed everyone. You are a friend, you get food.”

That was enough to make the ghost happy, shifting on each foot excited, “Sweet! I’ll make sure to help next time, promise!” Abby then turned to Spy, “Want to sit down while we talk old man? I know it must be hard to stand for long.” She elbowed him teasingly.

Spy snapped his attention at Sniper and Scout who were trying not to laugh before looking back to Abby, “Spy will do.” He motioned to the table before looking at Sniper with a look as if he wanted Sniper to go do something and quick. Sniper raised a brow before catching on with a nod and made his way out the room. They needed Medic and Engineer. 

Sniper made his way down the hall, biting his lip as he thought. Abby seemed really nice and not even a bit cold, nothing like the presence of the ghosts before that they’ve encountered. Sniper shivered and rubbed his arm frustrated from the cold as he tried to continue to think. He then stopped when he saw his own breath and quickly looked around, his heart racing fast. There was a cracking noise from above and a freezing drop of something landed on his shoulder. Sniper felt it and looked at his hand, to see a black liquid between his fingers, his heart going so fast he swore it could burst. The man trembled from the cracking and cackling above him, shakily he looked up to see the ghost from before right at his face, having been leaning down from the rafters and drooling onto Sniper’s face. The only thing the man could let out was a scream as he was dragged upwards, kicking all while and trying to go for his weapons but failing.

The other mercenaries quickly came out of the mess hall ready to fight, looking around the hallway only to find Sniper’s hat there, but they heard noise from above. Scout ran to near Sniper’s hat and was looking up, “HEY! SNIPES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?” He screamed loudly.

Spy sighed and ran towards Scout, only to jump and put his heel into the other’s back, using the boost to jump up and grab the rafters as he swung up, landing up top. Scout now faced first on the ground cursing.

Spy looked around until he spotted Sniper who was struggling in the ghost’s arms, kicking, hiting and doing everything he could to escape. The ghost had a firm hand around Sniper’s chest while the other was another around his throat, a cloth wrapped around Sniper’s mouth to keep him from speaking. The ghost opened her jaw wide, gurgling and letting black ooze drip onto Sniper’s shoulder as her attention was on Spy that had pulled out his gun and was pointing it at the ghost’s head.

“Your mortal weapons can not hurt me.” Her raspy voice sent chills up Spy’s spine, “If you want him alive, you will surrender yourself to me.”

Spy then pointed the gun towards Sniper, “You act like death is a problem here.” Sniper only violently kicking more.

Engineer ran up in a panic, “Boys respawn has malfunctioned! Quick, someone come with me to fix it!” He then followed the eyes of everyone and started to panic, “SPY DON’T!”.

Spy gritted his teeth and the gun was back on the ghost who was laughing now, it was so loud and broken it made everyone cover their ears as it felt like the world was shaking. Spy on the other hand didn’t, ignoring the ringing in his ear as he threw the gun aside and charged at the two while the ghost was distracted. Spy rammed his full body into the other, making the ghost let Sniper go who fell down. Sniper was quick to grab Spy’s ankle to bring him down as well, the ghost reaching out and slashing Spy’s cheek as they fell onto Heavy. Heavy nearly lost his balance suddenly catching two men but kept his footing and held them up, “Spy- Sniper!” He panicked, looking up as the ghost vanished into the wall with a snarl. Spy was on top of Sniper and felt like he could barely breathe, the sting of his fresh cut was nothing compared to the freezing feeling in his chest. Sniper was trembling from head to toe, eye wide and his aviators crooked on his face, both men understandably in shock.

Heavy gently put them down so they could stand, Spy finally touching at the wound and looking at his own blood. Sniper fell to his knees and hugged at his arms, he was shivering really bad and mumbling something. Medic leaned down next to Sniper, “Sniper, what is wrong.”

“I’m- I’m freezing.” He said through chattering teeth, “Damn thing was like being wrapped in ice.” 

“Can you walk?” Medic now put his arm around Sniper, offering a hand to help the other up. 

“I-I think.” He tried to get himself up, nearly fell again but stood. Medic took his glove off and put it against Sniper’s forehead, cheek, and even arm, “Oh mein your body is far too cold. We need to warm you up quickly.” Pulling Sniper and looking at Spy, “You as well, that wound needs healing. Misha, please go help Engineer.”

Spy tried to pull out a cigarette, failing to keep it steady in his hand and just followed. Heavy and Engineer going in the opposite direction to fix respawn.

The others stood there in shock of what had happened, still unable to believe it was all real. Demoman finally spoke up, “Welp- Looks like I’ll be cookin then.” He rubbed at his beanie and headed back for the mess hall. Scout perked up and quickly ran ahead, “Abby?” But the mess hall was empty, the ghost no were in sight.


	3. Precaution

Sniper laid wrapped up in blankets now on a bed, though having to remove his vest and shirt so Medic could scrape off the black goop for study along with washing it. His hat and aviators on the table next to him.

Spy was sitting at the end of the bed, a bandage on his face and finally smoking, “So what happened?” He didn’t look at Sniper.

The man tightened the blankets around him more, “Crazy monster grabbed me from above and dragged me to the roof, I tried to fight but she got me too quick while I was in shock. Thought I was going to die. Thanks for saving me mate.”

Spy idly nodded, his mind elsewhere now. Medic came over with a hot cup of tea, “Has a bit of honey in it, try drinking it slowly so you don’t puke it back up.”

“Thanks doc.” He held the cup against him, wrapping his hands around the warmth and breathing in the tea before taking a good sip. 

Medic walked back towards his desk and looked over what was being built, before turning back to the two, “No one should be wondering alone anymore.” His tone stern, “I think it’s best we stay in pairs of two until needed.” He then mumbled in german as he looked back to his desk.

Spy understanding it, responded in german, “Yes, and we have a whole month of this ahead of us.”

“English please.” Sniper frowned, taking another sip.

“They are acting fast, it hasn’t even been a day!” Medic frowned, “I’ll have to work around the clock to adjust the medigun.” He glanced over to Spy, “Sorry I can’t heal the wound with the medigun being worked on, friend.”

Spy puffed out smoke, “It’s fine, not like I’m bleeding out.”

“Well, if we are going to stick in twos I know I can’t sleep in my camper. I am going to go get some stuff from it.” Sniper slipped off the bed, leaving all but one blanket around him as he put the cup with his stuff, grabbing his hat and putting it on his head. Spy started to get up only for Sniper to poke his finger into the man’s chest and make him sit back down, “Where do ya think your going mate? Someone has to stay with the doctor.”

Medic frowned, “What about you?”

“I’ll grab one of the other guys.” He waved off, hurrying out the Medical Bay.

Spy and Medic exchanged angry glances at one another, Medic motioning, “Spy follow him!”

“And you?”

“I’ll be fine, Heavy and Engineer will be back soon.” 

Spy sighed and got up, going after Sniper. Medic looked back to his work with concern.

Sniper didn’t get anyone one, of course he didn’t. The man just wanted a moment alone to think before he would be stuck with who knows until all this was over. He groaned loudly as he approached his camper, still looking just how he left it before he went off to dinner. Sniper opened the door and kept it open in case he needed to run right back out. Flicking the lights on, nothing seeming out of the ordinary. Sniper sighed in relief and went straight to put a shirt on.

Spy was leaning against the doorway, “You really don’t listen, do you?”

“Neither do you, I said stay with doc!” Sniper grumbled and started to rummage around his camper before leaning over and holding his chest with a harsh cough, damn he was still freezing. Spy stood behind him hesitant as he put a hand on Sniper’s back and moved it up, “Did you really need to come out here?” 

Sniper, unknowing to himself, leaned into the warmth of Spy’s hand, “Well I wasn’t about to leave my camper unlocked for the night. Also I want my pistol, even if it can’t hurt em, might scare some of them damned ghost off.” 

“You could have grabbed something from the armory. What if they grabbed you again.” Spy lightly scolded, leaning down now behind Sniper, keeping his hand in place.

Sniper sighed, “There are some other things too. Not like she really wants me anyway. What do you think the ghost meant by ‘you will surrender yourself to me’.” Looking over his shoulder at Spy. Spy didn’t make eye contact and instead wrapped his arm around Sniper, pulling him in and talking quietly, “What I say here doesn’t leave this van.” His tone was threatening.

Sniper tensed up, “Alright mate.”

“I think I know who that ghost is. A past contract.” Spy’s mind racing as he remembered stabbing an older woman in the back before kicking her off into an icy lake, a high pitched scream filled the air before silence. He stood there to make sure she never came up before walking away. 

Sniper noticed how off Spy was, trying to get his attention as he leaned back into the other, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Spy slipped his other arm around Sniper’s waist and pulled him in close, putting his head down into Sniper’s shoulder, “Certain. I don’t know how Merasmus found her or if it was just pure luck.”

Sniper looked ahead, honestly thankful for the other warmth against him, but he wasn’t sure how to respond to the sudden gesture, “What do you think she wants?”

“Probably to kill me. Like I almost did you...” Spy tightening his grip around the other. 

“You didn’t know respawn was down, just glad Truckie interfered before ya did.” Sniper tried to get a look at Spy’s face, but he was hiding it well without responding, Sniper tried more, “I didn’t think you’d be so upset with almost killing a teammate?” He chuckled.

Spy was now gripping Sniper’s shirt tight, “Neither did I.” 

Sniper took a long breath in then letting out a sigh, “If you want we can stay like this for awhile, spook.”

Spy just nodded, sitting with his legs on each side of Sniper, keeping the other as close as possible. Sniper leaned his head back onto Spy’s shoulder and looked up at his ceiling, he wasn’t sure how to handle the moment but he really didn’t mind it either. If anything he was more worried about Spy, it was one thing when Spy tried to play off not caring about his teammates. It was something else when Spy actually did show it. Always a surprise, but a nice one. And this was no different. The men stayed there without a word, Spy’s grip would often tighten a bit than relax against Sniper’s shirt. It was comfortable. 

The sound of footsteps outside was the only thing that pulled them apart, Spy quickly got up and straightened his clothes as Pyro poked his head into the camper, “Mmm!” 

Sniper smiled to Pyro, “Hey mate, what are you doing out here? You’re not alone are you?”

Engineer also popped his head in, “Of course not! Y’all were taking a while so we came to check on ya! Better hurry though, Scout wants his buddy back and I don’t know how long Medic and Heavy can handle Scout’s ramblin’.” Engineer patted Pyro’s head who just let out muffled laughs.

Sniper got up, grabbing a bag and shoving a few more things in it before they all exited the camper, Sniper locking it up. 

Spy took out a cigarette, “So by ‘buddy’...”

“Oh we all decided on a buddy system.” Engineer was doing his best to keep Pyro still before they all started walking, “That way no one is alone so we don’t get our asses chewed on by some pissy ghost.” 

“Who’s with who then?” Sniper shoved his hands in his pockets, he was warmer now but it was cold outside.

“Pyro and Scout, Demo and Soldier, then y’all two. Weren’t around to let ya pick so we chose for ya. If you want a different buddy, gotta ask. I’ll be with Heavy and Medic working on some ghost traps! So us three aren’t available to switch.” Engineer seemed excited about the ghost traps.

Spy and Sniper looked to one another, then away, neither disagreeing. 

Once in the base they headed for the Medical Bay where Scout could be heard talking through the doors, “Well if I can find Abby I’ll bring her here doc but you aren’t planning on using her for your whacky tools, right?” 

When they walked in, they saw Medic with his face in one of his hands, gripping a pencil annoyed but trying to reassure, “No Scout, I will not.” Heavy was digging through the fridge for food. Medic’s face lit up when the other’s walked in, “Ah Wunderbar! Please Scout, go with Pyro so you can move your beds in one of your rooms.” 

Scout ran over to Pyro, grabbing him by the arm, “Alright room buddy! Let’s get the fort set up!” He grinned, Pyro letting out happy muffles as they went out the medical bay.

Medic sighed in relief, “Dem Himmel sei Dank.” That made Spy chuckle.

Medic then pointed at the other two support classes, “I am sure you are informed everyone was assigned a buddy.”

“Oui.”

“Yeah.”

Medic then waved them off, “Good, now please leave us be, we have a lot of work ahead of us.” He grumbled again, going back to writing. Medic obviously in a bad mood now.

Sniper was quick to grab his aviators before he joined Spy out in the hall. Sniper clearing his throat, “Your room or mine mate? I’ve barely been in mine so it might be covered in dust but last I was in there it was big enough for two.”

Spy let out a long sigh, “My room. I do not dare enter a dirty place with this suit.” He started to walk towards his room.

Sniper rolled his eyes as he followed, “Alright, then, let’s grab my bed so we can drag it in there.”

“Non.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are not bringing that filthy bed into my room. I have a couch.”

“Spy you can not be serious right now.”

“I’m dead serious.” He glared at Sniper.

Sniper brought his finger up and was about to go off on the pompous frenchman but the sound of Demoman and Soldier caught them off guard. The two loudly singing as Demoman somehow got Soldier a bit too tipsy. Sniper rubbed at his eyes and then brought his hand down his face, “Fine! Fine! Just take me to your room so I can sleep. I very much want today over with.”

Spy nodded and led the way to his room, unlocking the door and letting Sniper in first. Sniper glanced around as he walked in, only to be pulled back by Spy before he could fully get in, “Your boots, do not walk on my carpet with them.”

Sniper cursed under his breath as he took off the boots, kicking them near the door before removing his hat and glasses, sitting them aside. They both finally walked in and Spy closed the door, locking it again as he slid out his dress shoes. He then headed straight for a cabinet and pulled out a wine bottle.

Sniper was taking in the fancy room, everything dark coated but lavish, his eyes then landed on Spy, “You even have wine in here?”

“Yes. For emergencies.” Spy hummed, grabbing a glass, “It’s been a horrible day, so this- This is an emergency.” 

Sniper shuffled on his feet for a moment, then started to walk over, “Well you aren’t gonna leave me hanging now, are ya?”

Spy swiftly pulled out another glass and gave them both a fair helping, then didn’t even take time to drink it slow.

Sniper raised a brow, sniffing at it, “Thought you frenchies enjoyed taking time with your wine.”

“Not the cheap stuff.” He grumbled and walked over to his chair, pulling his waist coat off before slumping into it. 

Sniper shrugged and took a long swig as well, letting out a whistle as he looked around the room, “So everything about you has to be so expensive?”

“I prefer to think enjoyable..” Spy undid his vest as well while drinking the rest of his cup, “Get me the bottle.” Snapping his fingers at the other.

Sniper rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle, walking over and handing it to Spy who looked between his glass and bottle for a moment before just taking the bottle and drinking it instead.

“Mate… You sure you’re okay?” Sniper reached over to Spy only to get his hand slapped away. Sniper sighed and decided rather join if anything, it was a shaky day and he could use something to relax. He opened the cabinet and looked it over, unsure what bottle to take, he grabbed one, read over the date and summed up it wasn’t one of the more expensive ones before popping off the cork and drinking. 

Spy scoffed from his chair but stayed put, only glaring over, “Did I give you permission to open my wine!” 

“I didn’t ask for permission.” He took another swig, “And not like I can’t pay you back for some shit wine.”

Spy’s face was starting to match his balaclava, “Shit!? It might be cheap but I won’t just buy shit wine!” 

“Right.” Sniper made his way over to the bed, sitting on the end and watching Spy finally get up and march towards him, “Careful Mate.” Only to pull the bottle aside when Spy grabbed for it, “You want this?”

Spy let out a flat, “Yes.”

Sniper smirked before taking the bottle down, only for Spy to watch the man drink and drink until it was all gone. Promptly handing the empty bottle to Spy, “There ya go.” He burped and patted his stomach, “And now I think I can sleep in peace.”

Spy’s face was flushed with anger, he was about to say something, then stopped and threw the bottle aside before marching back to his chair to finish his wine alone. This action made Sniper roll his eyes and laugh before as he looked around for the couch. When spotted he tried to get up, then only sat back down, “Well that hit hard. Hey Spy?”

“What.” Spy snapped.

“Eh, nevermind.” Sniper went to get up again.

“Ugh, just say it you stupid bushman.” Spy didn’t dare look.

Sniper started to wobble his way to the couch, “No worries mate I got it.” Before flopping on it.

Spy sighed, “You could have just stayed on the bed if you are that drunk.”

Sniper mumbled a drowsy, “Nah.” Already drifting off to sleep.


	4. Under the Weather

Sniper laid there, the world around him felt like he was floating in an abyss of nothing. Then started the soft fingers running down his arm then over his hand, Sniper moved his fingers a bit to touch back but they vanished. They were then soon moving along his chin, a thumb feeling along the scar of Sniper’s face. Sniper tried to speak but it was only mumbles that even he couldn’t make out himself. The hand went down to his neck then a bit under his shirt and pressed into his skin lightly. Soon he could feel heat along his side, unsure if someone was sitting next to him or not but they were there. They leaned over, chests touching, and soon there was warmth against his face again. Lips touched the scar now, giving little pecks before moving down and kissing the corner of Sniper’s mouth, he moved to try and meet the lips but they pulled back before he could. Sniper finally mumbled out, “Spook this better be you and not some ghost.” 

There was a chuckle, almost so quiet it wasn’t even heard but it was there. The lips then touched Sniper’s forehead, pressed there for a good while as a hand gripped Sniper’s tightly. Sniper gripped back, mumbling again, “Stay here.” 

But it seemed his wish fell on deaf ears as soon all the heat left and Sniper was left cold, oh so cold.

When he woke up, Sniper jolted on the couch to be sitting, eyes wide and breathing heavy. That’s when the sudden pain came slamming him in the head that caused him to lay back down and curl up, “Shit. Shit . Shit.” Eyes shut tight.

After a moment of collecting himself and letting the headache dull, he took his time sitting up and looked around. While there was a curtain over the few windows in Spy’s room, there was light behind them making it clear it was morning, or hopefully it was. Sniper groaned as he sat up, his back giving a loud pop to that making the australian rub at his back to deal with the pain. He looked over to the bed to see Spy was still sound asleep, curled up and holding one of his pillows tight, his balaclava twisted a bit but didn’t seem to bother him. Sniper looked around the room once more and sighed, he wanted to go get a shower along with the mighty need to piss but he knew he couldn’t go alone but he didn’t want to wake Spy up. He debated his options, until he noticed there were a total of three doors in the place, “Maybe Spook is so fancy he has his own bathroom?” So he made his way over to the two doors next to one another, the first one he opened was just Spy’s rather large walk in closet filled with an assortment of suits, mostly red but there were some other colors too, Sniper thought how nice it would be to see Spy in some of them. Then he tried the second door, thankfully it was indeed a bathroom and rather fancy much like the rest of Spy’s place. So Sniper was as quick as a grown man with a hangover could be to grab his bag and head in, hoping the hot water would do wonders for his headache.

When Spy woke up, he sighed, knowing this feeling all too well. What exactly did happen last night? Oh right. Spy looked to the couch to see now one was there, eyes widened as he started to get out of bed and look around in a panic, did Sniper not learn anything after last night!? That’s when the door to his bathroom opened made him snap his sight on Sniper walking out with a towel in hand drying his hair, “Mornin’.” He let out a yawn, “How are you feeling? Cause if I am truthful it’s shit.” He walked over to the couch and put his bag down next to it, having changed into just a simple button up and pants.

Spy let out a sigh of relief, too loud, and then cleared his throat, “I see you are making yourself at home?”

“Ah yea, didn’t want to leave you alone so I borrowed your bathroom. Sorry. Made sure to keep it clean though.” Sniper sat down on the couch and rubbed at his head, the shower was nice but it did not help as much as he hoped.

Spy stood up and straightened his balaclava, trying to figure out why he still had it on, “It’s quite alright, I’d rather you use my bathroom then risk getting attacked in the shower alone. Now if you don’t mind I will do the same, if you need I have some pain killers for the headache over there.” Spy pointed to a small kitchen area in the far corner, “If that doesn’t work I wanted to see Medic this morning anyway.”

Sniper just nodded and kept rubbing at his head, he felt sick, why the hell did he even drink like that. His voice of reason was calling him an idiot over and over again in his head.

Spy walked into the bathroom, it was still very warm, he took in a deep breath to simply try and prepare himself for the day but his eyes opened wide from the smell that lingered in the bathroom. It was an earthy tone of Sniper’s cologne and the simple fragrance of shampoo. Spy pulled off his balaclava and rubbed at his eyes, when he glanced at himself in the mirror to see his red face and cursed at himself as he ran his hand through his hair, “Merde.” Wanting to not linger on it too long he was quick to take a shower. Once done he cleaned up his face before slipping the balaclava back on and reached over to grab some clean clothes. He then stopped in his tracks when he realized he did in fact not bring anything into the bathroom with him. This made Spy let out a very loud groan as he went for the door. 

Sniper had made coffee in the kitchen, already downing the pills which helped after a bit. He had opened the curtain to a small window above the sink and was looking out with a frown, there was a clear indication of ice creeping at the corners along with hints of it melting somewhat in the sun on various pine trees that surrounded the base. Something felt off, very much so. Sniper glanced over when the door opened, raising a brow as Spy walked out and over to his closet sporting only his balaclava and a towel tucked tight at his hips. Sniper chuckled, “Aye nice ‘suit’” Trying to respect Spy by looking back out the window while he sipped his coffee.

“Shut it.” He said flatly as he walked into the closet and let the door cracked, “Did you make coffee?”

“Yea, figured we could both use it.” Sniper hummed.

Spy shivered, “Why does it feel so cold?” As he pulled his button up on.

“Probably cause of the ice out.” Sniper tapped his finger on the cup.

“The what?” Spy replied back in disbelief, leaning out the closet to take a peek out of a window near him. There were in fact signs of ice all around that glistened in the morning light, “I keep an eye on the weather closely... There was no warning of a freeze.”

“Might be cause of the supernatural stuff.” Sniper drank the last of his first cup, going for a second, “Let’s just hope it doesn’t get colder.”

Spy pondered for a moment before closing the curtain and going back into the closet to finish up. After a few moments he was back out and looked fresh as ever, heading straight for the coffee himself, “Do you like the brand?”

“Yea, it tastes really good. What is it?”

“An import from France I enjoy.” Spy breathed in the coffee before taking a long drink.

Sniper looked out the corner of his eye at Spy drinking, eyes closed and the adam apple slightly bobbing under the balaclava. Sniper quickly looked away, trying to control his flush.

“Should we go try to get breakfast?” Spy hummed, happily, “I think it could do us both good.”

“Sure, let's see what Soldier is cooking up today.”

“Probably pancakes.” Spy sighed.

That made Sniper chuckle, “Probably.”

\---------------------------

When the two walked into the kitchen, glad to find out that it was only a little past nine, there was indeed the distinct smell of pancakes as Soldier was talking happily at the stove to everyone else who was gathered around the table, the only thing that was different was their guest.

Abby had finally appeared back, she was sitting with Scout and Pyro as the three played goldfish, Abby kicking her feet as she had a big grin despite having the most cards. Scout was close behind her as well with all the cards in his hand while Pyro happily sported only a few cards. Medic, Heavy, and Engineer had brought some of their work with them, mostly Medic and Engineer being the ones fiddling with it while Heavy seemed to be lost in thought. Demoman was nodding off a bit in his chair, hand firm around a mug he hadn’t drank much from, everyone leaving him be.

Sniper decided to sit next to Engineer, not saying a word when Spy sat next to him as well, “Morning Truckie, what’s that?” 

“Hey there pardner! What you’re looking at is a ghost whacker. We done modified Medic’s medi gun and it allows us to zap at those nasty buggers, theoretically anyway. We got no howlers to go at us yet to test it on.” The Texasn grinned at his friend, “Yet.”

Sniper frowned, “I don’t like where this is goin’ mate.”

“Come on bud! We can’t go hurtin’ sweet Miss Abby here, and one of those ghost has a real grudge against ya.” 

Spy intervened before Sniper was able to speak, “And what if your little toy does not work and gets Sniper killed? They already took respawn down once.” He said in a cold tone, one that was surprising enough it pulled Heavy out his thoughts.

Medic wiggled in his seat with excitement, “That’s why we also made another toy if you must, though also still in testing. With the black goo we got off of Sniper’s clothes, we found out it was affected by heat quite fierce, so with some of Pyro’s help we made a little hot trap for that ghostly friend of yours. Though it might burn whoever is held, but we are prepared for that as well.”

“And well, I’m also constantly checkin’ respawn and made sure it has a quick backup as well to keep it goin that will constantly reboot as a failsafe. Worse case you need to last five minutes before it gets a runnin’.” Engineer said proudly.

Sniper rubbed at his face, “You both did this in one day? Holy hell.”

Medic and Engineer seemed proud of the odd little compliment, Medic snapping Engineer back to the gun, “Now let’s get this ready for our first test.”

“Alright but shouldn’t we atleast explain to Sniper about the test?” Engineer pulled the gun to him and started tinkering again.

Medic sighed, “Right right. Sniper!” He hummed.

Sniper just sighed, “Alright Doc, what is it?”

Spy frowned as he drank his coffee, gripping the cup so hard he was making his knuckles turn white, but thankfully he had gloves and no one was looking at his face to see how pissed off he was getting.

“You see, we want you to go about the base ‘alone’. Of course we will be close behind but hopefully far enough to get the ghost to try to go at you again. Once she appears-” He clapped his hands together, “We use the ghost zapper-”

“Whacker.” Engineer protested which made Medic roll his eyes.

“And hope to be rid of her, and any other angry ghosts that start to appear.” The german hummed happily.

“Well what if your ghost whacker zapper doesn’t work?” Sniper let his head rest on his hand as he stared at them, “Then what?”

“Well we use our heat trap and hope it doesn’t burn you too much!” Medic nodded. 

That made Sniper sigh, but before he could open his mouth Spy asked the same question he was thinking, “And if that doesn’t work?” 

“Oh well we use force to separate! Much like you did last time.”

Spy glared at Medic, “And if she gets away with Sniper, then what?”

This made Sniper turn his head to Spy, confused by the sudden… Protectiveness of the Frenchman over his safety. Guess the almost really killing him got to the other, so Sniper tried to calm him down, giving Spy a light punch on the arm, “Calm down Spook, even in the worst case I am sure I’ll be fine.”

Spy took a breath in before getting up, “I need a cigarette.” Frustrated now he could not leave and only resided on the corner couch to do so, looking out the window with hard concentration.

Sniper looked for a moment longer at Spy then turned his attention to the others only to see the three mercenaries staring at Sniper with curious or smug glances. Sniper frowned at that, “Alright well when do you want to do this test of yours?”

Engineer grinned big, “How bout tonight? After dinner.”

Sniper nodded, looking to Soldier now as he loudly announced breakfast was ready, “Fine.” 

\---------------------------

Things easily rolled over to the late afternoon with no incident. The only thing was that Pyro couldn’t seem to any longer find their friend which Abby and Scout tried their best to reassure the ghost will show themselves at some point. Abby was asked a lot of questions, plenty curious of the young woman ghost. She was part of a small family in the shambles of the depression, living out a shack with her parents and three siblings. The Mercenaries were gathered around her now, minus Medic, Engineer, and Heavy who had moved to Engineer’s garage to continue work.

“Despite everything.” Abby was throwing one of Scout’s baseballs up and down as she talked, “I had a wonderful life, my family was really something. My pops worked hard in the factory to try and keep as much food in our home as he could and my mom was wonderful at entertaining the little ones and keeping smiles and laughter in our home. When I was old enough I started working as well to help my dad. It was hard for a woman to get a job though so I pretended to be a man so I could do something. Wasn’t much but the rich still liked getting their newspapers.”

Demoman smiled sweetly to the ghost, “Aye lass, sounds like you had the world even in such a hard time.”

“I really did, I wouldn’t have replaced it for nothin’!” Abby smiled big, “Just a shame I died right before the end of it all.” She tossed the baseball to Scout who caught it, both of them starting to toss it between one another.

“How… Did you die?” Scout asked a bit nervous, the rest wanting to punch Scout.

Spy was quick, “Only tell us if you want too Madame.” 

Abby laughed, “Oh I don’t mind! Despite it killing me I am quite proud of what I did. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Soldier tipped his helmet a bit to show his curious eyes, “What was it?”

“Well things were bad before they got good, food was getting harder and harder to come by. My parents and I agreed to eat less so the little ones could grow properly after it all blows over. We agreed we just had to make it through and things would get better. They didn’t know I just stopped eating.” She shrugged, “I gave both my parents and kids my servings when they weren’t looking and just kept working like nothing was wrong. I would eat maybe every two or three days. Took its toll on me, eventually I couldn’t work anymore, got a fever from overworking my body that killed me.” She tossed the ball to Scout who almost didn’t catch it from hearing the words out of Abby’s mouth. The room was quiet as the men looked to the ghost, some sad but others with a stern expression.

Abby kept her cheery and proud tone, “I don’t regret what happened so don’t worry, I gotta watch my family make it through with the help of some money I stashed for them. My pops eventually got a better position that was able to move everyone out of the shack. My little brothers and sister were able to go to school and they all lived long happy lives. I was so happy to watch them even if I couldn’t be with them. It was what I thought helped me pass on, finally able to leave the world behind. But when I did see the white light it was pulled away and I was surrounded by anger and hate being told to come here. Crazy how it went from 1938 to 1969.” She shrugged, “That wizard guy really must have messed up somewhere but either way I am here now. And hopefully I can just find some way to pass on.” 

Scout tossed the baseball to her with a warm smile rarely shown on that smug face, “Don’t worry Abby, we’ll find a way to help you out!”

Some of the other mercenaries chipped in agreement with Scout, Pyro grabbing Abby’s arm and patting it happily as they muffled.

“Thanks guys, it really means a lot.” She grinned big.

Everyone changed tones after that, talking about whatever came to mind. Eventually the Mercenaries slowly made their way out the rec room, going to do their own thing before dinner. Abby had wandered off alone, reassuring Scout and Pyro the others could not hurt her even if they wanted too before she was gone.

Soldier dragged Demoman back to the kitchen to help him cook a big hearty stew as with the night starting to fall it was only getting colder.. Scout and Pyro worked on getting some heating going around the place to keep it warm inside. 

Medic was standing at the large open door of the garage with his hands behind his back, looking sternly at the sky. Heavy walked over and put an arm on the doctor’s shoulder and looked up as well, “Early for snow, no?”

“Very early.” Medic frowned, “We should not be seeing anything until the end of October.”

“Must be caused by wizard. Or ghost? Maybe both.” Heavy squeezed his hand slightly on Medic’s shoulder, only to relax it when Medic interlocked their fingers.

“Whatever the case, we best prepare for a storm.” Looking to Misha with a sweet smile, “Tell me, have you had anything happen to you? I haven’t had time to ask with everything going on.”

Heavy shook his head, “No, Heavy has not noticed anything strange, only when doctor tried to hit Heavy yesterday. What happened?” The large man looked concerned to his partner.

“Ah. Yes.” Medic sighed, “The ghosts were playing tricks on me, made me think you were there when you were not. I’m sorry.” He said quietly, “I did not want to worry you infront of Engineer.” 

Heavy moved his hand from Medic’s only to wrap an arm around the geram and pull him into a half hug, “Don’t wait, tell Heavy next time it happens. Will make sure ghost do not mess with doctor again.” He huffed out, eyes back on the flurries that fell.

Medic chuckled as he moved his hand to pat Heavy’s stomach, “I promise Misha, I promise.” Medic glanced back to see Engineer with his back turned to the two, heavily invested in what he was doing. So Medic then got on his tip toes and pulled Heavy into a quick and sweet kiss. Or so they thought it was quick as they stood there just enjoying one another’s warmth until a light clank of metal was heard. The two snapped their attention to Engineer who was chuckling and tapped the wrench a bit more on his truck, “Come on now fellas, y’all gonna make this poor man jealous. My wife is all the way back in Texas ya know!” He teased. 

Both men pulled away and promptly apologized to Engineer who just laughed it off. Medic now lookinking over the finished preparations for their new weapon, “So the ghost zapper is done?” He smiled big.

“The ghost whacker sure is! A beaut!” Engineer crossed his arms with a smug expression. 

Heavy easily looked over the men at it, “Then we get Sniper and test?”

Medic shook his head, “Not yet, I have a mission for Spy and Sniper.” 

The other two raised a brow at that, waiting for Medic to explain.

“I’ve been thinking. Why are we cease fire for the month? We would not be if it was only us having some problems. Correct?”

Engineer smirked, “So you think blue might have some unexpected guest as well?”

“And maybe a solution too.” Heavy added.

“Precisely!” Medic hummed, “We are not to attack one another, so why not see if they need help. Then have Spy sneak around to see if they have anything we can use. Or if we are lucky they will just give it to us.”

“Sounds like a darn good plan, sure we should be sending the boys with night already on us?” Engineer sounded worried.

“I think it would be best, we send them then the BLUs might be too focused on their ghostly problems to keep focus on Spy and Sniper.”

The garage was quiet for a moment, Sniper clearing his throat behind them, “Well doesn’t sound like too bad of a plan.”

That made all three men jump and turn to meet the other two, Spy speaking through a drag of his cigarette, “Seems we’ve got an eventful night ahead.”

Medic walked over to the two, a hand on each of their shoulders, “Then you will do it?”

Spy nodded, “Oui, I’ve been curious myself and wanted to go take a look.”

“Perfect~ Let's get ready!” Medic gripped his hands on the fellow support classes with a devious grin.


	5. Working Together

Sniper and Spy walked along the lightly snow covered ground, Spy only sporting a larger jacket and scarf to cover him up while Sniper had pulled out a larger hunting coat and trapper hat with a scarf. It was at least a twenty minute walk to the other base through the quiet and eary battlefield. Luckily there were some random lights around to not make it completely dark. 

Medic chiming in on Spy’s watch, “Are you almost there?”

“Not yet.” Spy responded flatly, not seeming to be bothered by the cold, “We will soon.”

“Keep me informed when you can.” Medic hung up.

Sniper shivered and tried to shove his hands as deep in his coat pockets as they would go, “Why is it so cold suddenly! Stupid wizard making it like this.” He grumbled.

Spy glanced to Sniper, sighed and started to pull off his gloves before handing them to Sniper, “Here, these should help?”

Sniper raised a brow, “Aye Spook, don’t have to do that.”

Spy stopped in his tracks, “Just take the gloves.” He snapped, tensing a bit at himself for doing so. 

Sniper looked Spy over closely at the expression and body language, then smiled a bit seeing no ill intent, “Thanks mate.” Taking the gloves and sliding them over his thin fingerless ones, they were heaven sent with how warm they were, “What about you though?”

“I always come prepared.” Spy was already slipping on another pair of gloves from his pocket, “Just don’t lose those, they are my favorite pair.”

“Sure thing.” Sniper kept his smile as they started to walk again, only to stop once more when a high pitched scream echoed from the base that was coming into view.

“That sounded like their scout.” Spy started to run, Sniper right with him. They were quick to break the distance between them and the base, seeing Scout running right at them from an open door and knocking into Spy before grabbing on for dear life. The two men stopped and looked down at the young and very shaken new yorker who would not let go, “Please! You gotta help me!!” His voice riddled with panic and fear, his signature cap gone showing his bright blonde hair.

Spy looked so uncomfortable with the Scout clinging to him like that so Sniper gently tried to pry Scout off only for the BLU to latch on to Sniper in fear. Sniper though was much more capable of handling it and was patting the you man’s back, “Come on now mate, what’s going on.”

“There’s a monster in our base! It got Dem’s and we don’t know what it did with him! We tried looking everywhere. I was with Medic but when I turned away from him and he was gone!” He sounded like he was about to cry, “I swear the thing was right on my heels about to kill me! Oh god Medic was our only hope and now he is gone!” 

There was a loud sigh from the door as the BLU Medic walked out, “You fool I am right here.”

Scout sniffled and pulled his head away from Sniper’s chest, “H- Medic!” He jumped off and ran right into BLU’s open arms, holding on tight, “Doc I thought you were dead!” 

Medic just smiled and patted the younger man, “Shh Shh. I am quite alright. Now calm down.”

Much like their own doctor, BLU’s medic was german, but older and had more gray hair than theirs. He was known to be gentle to his team but not to be underestimated on the battlefield. Medic’s attention then went to the two Red’s frowning at them, “And what pleasure do we have for the enemy at our door?” 

Spy was quick to make sure to handle the conversation, “We are having… Problems at our base. And we came to see if you were in a similar predicament, but from the sounds of it you have it much worse.”

Medic tsk’d and walked with Scout to be closer to them, “Then the ghost are pestering you as well?” Glancing between the two.

Sniper started to rub his arms from the cold, but even if he wanted inside there was no hurry with whatever the hell was going on in there.

Spy nodded, “Yes. We figured since we are both in cease fire, we might as well make a truce to handle our little problem. Work together?” Offering a hand to the Medic to shake.

Medic shook his head, “I can not make that decision alone, but come inside. I want to gather everyone safely together.” He motioned the two Red’s to follow.

Sniper and Spy exchanged a glance, agreeing it was best and followed on into the BLU’s Base.

It wasn’t as warm as their own but it was enough from the bitter cold only getting worse outside. Medic led them over to an intercom system first, calling for all the members to come to the mess hall. The four then making their way themselves.

“So, tell me Medic, what exactly is going on.” Spy was curious watching Scout cling on to Medic’s arm, refusing to let go, not that the older man seemed to mind.

“Well you see, we’ve been trying to figure out how much we are dealing with. We do know two are after our Demoman who we fear the worst… And the other after our poor Engineer. Either are not sure why they are being the target, but we were doing well to keep them safe until Demoman got dragged away before we could… Stop it.” Medic sighed, “We just hope to find him in one piece or for him to appear at respawn.”

Sniper chimed in, “Has your respawn been acting up?”

“Oh no, all of our stuff is fine minus the random flicker or lights shutting off and doors slamming.” Medic shrugged then looked over his shoulder to Sniper, “I assume yours is not.”

Spy lit a cigarette, “They were able to shut ours off. You might want to have your Engineer keep a close eye on respawn.” Saying as a warning.

Medic turned back with a stern look, Scout gripping on tighter, “Don’t worry Doc! Engi won’t let anything happen.” 

That made the Medic smile down at Scout gently, “Of course, thank you Meine Liebe.” 

Spy raised a brow, looking between the two with realization then at Sniper who he knew didn’t know a lick of german so the other didn’t catch on. Spy shrugged it off as to each their own.

Soon they were in the Mess hall where only BLUs Tennesse Engineer and Dutch Sniper sat. They shot up with weapons ready at the Reds who entered. Both Sniper and Spy were quick to put their hands up on their own but not pull them out yet.

BLU Medic put himself between it all, “Calm down friends. They are here to help!” 

The other men were hesitant, Engineer first to speak, “How the hell do we know that!? They might be here to get us while we are down a man.”

Spy cleared his throat, “With only two? Let alone I am uncloaked.” 

There was a sudden blade around Spy’s throat, his BLU counterpart behind him, “Oh~ And how the bloody hell do we trust an enemy Spy of all people not to have some trick up his sleeve! Have your friends are just outside waiting for a signal?”

Sniper pulled out his Kukri with it on BLU and glared hard at the other Spy, “You dare give him even the smallest cut you will lose your arm.” His voice was low and almost animal-like.

BLU Spy, a british asshole as Sniper referred, was just smirking to Sniper, “Then convince me not too.” He tightened his grip, “Come now. Speak ‘Mate’ before we send you both back through respawn, that is if it’s not down~” 

Spy cursed, realizing the man must have been cloaked and listening the entire time, Spy’s eyes went straight to his teammate, giving a small smile with the notion that Spy trusted him to give good reason.

Sniper sighed at that, dropping his kukri and raised his hands up in defense, “Listen mate, we don’t want to fight. We all want this to be over with as quickly as possible.” Sniper glanced at the others still with their weapons, but slowly lowering them, good, “We thought we could work together to help. You guys need help finding your demo yeah? Let us help you to show good faith.” Sniper realized he was starting to sweat, his heart pounding at the sight of a knife on his Spy’s neck, “If we all work together maybe we can get this over with before anything worse can happen.”

BLU Spy glanced to his fellow Medic, frowning, “Do you trust this is the truth doctor?”

“Yes.” Medic smiled wearily, “I do hope so cause we need all the help we can get.”

BLU Spy sighed and moved away, leaving Spy unharmed who took a few steps near Sniper and glaring hard at the BLU.

This made the brit smirk, “No hard feelings chap. Just being careful is all.”

Sniper let out a sigh of relief when all the weapons were away. Spy was now keeping very close to his teammate just for extra measure. 

Soon they were joined by the BLU Pyro, Soldier, and Heavy and all tried to think of a plan.

Medic tapped his chin, “We should split up into two groups.” He pointed to each one respectively, “Engineer, Sniper- Er our Sniper, Heavy, Solider and Our Spy. You will cover this haf of the base. Scout, Myself, Pyro, and our two Red guests will cover the other half. We keep contact, you find Demoman or the monster tells us right away. Do not approach until we are all together.”

They all nodded, Spy asking, “Do you have anything to fight against your ‘monster’?” 

Medic pulled out two odd looking guns. “It can go through us and put holes into the monster.” He sighed, “But I had to make it quick so it’s not efficient. Only has three shots before it has to recharge for a while. It’s all we have.” Handing one to the BLU Soldier.

Sniper nodded, “Better than nothin’. Well let’s go ghost huntin’.” They all stood and separated.

After a good while away, Medic sighed, “I’m sorry for the rashness of mine team, we are all in a wreck with what happened and our nerves are strung.” He rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

Sniper hummed, “Quite alright doc. No one got hurt so all in all it’s good.”

That seems to relax the old man a bit, but not before they all stopped in their tracks from the sound of slow footsteps around the corner. Spy put a finger up to his mouth before quietly taking a peak around the corner. Down the hall was the BLU Demoman, mouth wide open and eyes white like a ghost, just starting off as if he was not there. Spy eyes were at the tentacle mess of a monster attached to Demoman’s back and wiggling around the man’s body to make him move around. Spy was quick to jolt back when the Demoman turned his head to look down the hall. The Frenchman quickly rejoined the group and harshly whispered, “Doctor, give Sniper the gun. Your Demoman is on his way.” 

Medic didn’t fight and gave Sniper the gun as they all made some distance, Medic calling for the other group to be quick to where they were. Sniper held the gun up, though pistols were not his thing he still knew well how to shoot it, aimed and ready as the footsteps slowly made their way down towards them. 

Step. Cackle. Groan. Another step.

“Please, let me go.” The Demoman’s voice was shaky and double toned, Then another groan, step. Step.

Sniper started to sweat once more, but steady and waiting. The other group was not here yet, but it couldn’t wait. Soon the Demoman could be seen, walking more towards the wall then around the corner along with the slimy creature on Demoman’s back.

There were quick footsteps and talking heading their way. Medic tried to turn fast and shush the others approaching but Demoman turned and let out an inhuman screech as he ran right for them. 

Sniper waited, Spy was at his side, “Sniper shoot!”

Sniper waited til Demoman was close. He shot and waited for the dodge, then was quick to shoot again in the direction the other went. The shot went straight through Demoman and right into the creature. Causing it to screech loudly and fall off before scurrying down the hall away from them. Sniper and BLU Soldier were side by side, Sniper taking his last shot and getting a tentacle off while Soldier hit the body making it sizzle and screech before vanishing around a corner. Soldier mumbled a curse and the two lowered their guns.

Some of the BLUs were quick to be at their Demoman’s side, helping the confused and shaky man to his feet and began to explain what happened. Medic looked down at the still wiggling tentacle and smiled big, plucking it up and making sure to keep a tight grasp on it, “This should come in handy~”

Demoman approached Sniper and weakly but gratefully shook his hand, “You saved me from that hell I was in. I couldn’t be more grateful, thank you. I would have been dead, I swear.” He sighed.

Sniper gave a smile back, “Don’t thank me, thank your doc here for making the gun that was able to get that thing off you. Glad to see you still in one piece mate.”

“Me too!” Demoman laughed, “Me too…”

With all of BLU Team now together, they all retreated to Medic’s Lab where they were making their own weapons.

Spy looked things over, then too Medic who was looking carefully at the tentacle in a jar, it oozed out a bit of black liquid. Sniper walked over and rubbed his chin at the tentacle, “Hmm, looks like it bleeds the same stuff that our ghosts do.”

Medic raised a brow at Sniper, “What makes you say that?”

“Had the stuff on me, isn’t hard to miss when you get covered in it.” Sniper crossed his arms, then gave Spy a hard look.

Spy sighed, getting the idea, “Medic?”

“Yes?” Medic put the jar down.

“I think… You and your Engineer should come to our base, bring your guns and work together with ours to make weapons to fight these creatures. Our own Medic and Engineer are making some things as well and putting it all together could prove best.” Spy pulled a cigarette out, ready for a fight.

And it came quick, BLU Spy the first to speak out and loud, “Bloody hell makes you think we are going to let you waltz off with our only defense against these things!”

Everyone was going back and forth between staying and just kicking the reds out or letting their teammates go, what could happen, it all being a loud mess.

Sniper ended up blurting out loudly, “Well you can all come too if you're so bloody scared but something has to be done!”

The room was quiet again, and before any more fighting could arise, Medic spoke, “I will go alone with one gun, Engineer and the other gun will stay here. You all will stay together until I return with better tools. You all must protect Engineer and Demoman, clear? And Engineer, the ghost can mess with Respwn, keep a close eye on it.”

Many were looking at their Medic with a look of concern, frustration, among other things. But Medic was set and started to grab stuff to leave, ignoring the whines of his Scout wanting to go with him. Eventually Medic gave in and said Scout could go too which helped relieve some of the other BLUs.

Soon the four were heading back to Red’s base, Scout getting more worried the more they walked, the young man finally panicked out, “You’re not planning on murdering us. Are you?”

Spy rolled his eyes, “Only if you keep talking.”

BLU Medic grumbled, “Leave him alone, he just scares easily.”

Sniper taking the side of BLU Medic and nudging at Spy, “Yea, stop being a wanker.”

Spy glanced at Sniper with a bored look, but he suddenly stopped and looked behind them. This made the others stop and look as well in confusion. 

“What’s wrong spook?”

Spy glared hard then shook his head, “I thought- Nevermind, it must be the wind.” Before turning back to continue. The others at first were wearily looking back but then quickly caught up to follow.

Soon they were at Red’s base, the four heading to the garage door rather than inside. Once in there the table’s had turned as Heavy and Engineer were ready with their guns at BLU. Scout was quick to hide behind his BLU Medic.

Medic smiled big as he waltzed over to meet his counterpart, “What a turn of events! I did not expect to see you here~” Shaking BLU’s hand.

“Likewise. But I was convinced we could help one another to deal with our little problem~” BLU Medic hummed happily. 

The guns slowly went down as Heavy and Engineer gave hard looks at Spy and Sniper, the two support classes just shrugging it off.

The Medics were quick to get to work and exchange the knowledge they learned about the ghosts along with Engineer and went to work on bettering their equipment. BLU Scout kept to himself so as not to bother them, Eventually Heavy joined the young man to preoccupy the poor thing that was still shaking in his shoes.

Sniper ended up interrupting them, “Hey doc, still want to do that test tonight?”

“Nein. With the sudden guest I think it would be wise to wait and see if we can get a more stable gun.” Medic not looking away from the papers BLU Medic brought.

“Sounds good.” He then walked over to Heavy and Scout, “Dinner should be ready, want to go grab them some food? I’m sure Soldier made more than enough for them two to eat.”

“Da.” Heavy looked to BLU Scout, “Why not go together?”

BLU Scout looked concerned towards BLU Medic, “I can’t leave him again.”

Heavy put a firm hand on BLU Scout’s shoulder, “Will be safe. Doctor won’t let anything happen.”

BLU Medic was over hearing, smiling gently at his partner’s concern, he looked to BLU Scout, “I’ll be alright. Don’t worry.”

BLU Scout nodded and got up, the four leaving the others to head to the mess hall. 

There were loads of ruckus again for letting the BLUs into the base, but after some hefty explaining things calmed down. Eventually everyone went to sleep, or most anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I had a migraine all day yesterday and just slept through most of the day.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

In the early hours of the morning, both BLUs headed back to their base. Medic and Engineer had a set plan with the help of BLU Medic, but they both needed to rest, so a meeting was planned for that night.

Sniper was laying on the couch in the common room, Spy flicking through the poorly receiving cable TV for something to watch after a show he had vague interest in stopped airing. Sniper slowly got up and stretched, “Well I better get started with dinner.” Handing the book to Spy.

“It’s only four?” Spy looked confused at Sniper.

“Yea but I need to prep some things. You can read the book while I cook.” Sniper was standing there waiting for Spy to get up, only problem was Spy was refusing to move.

“I already read it five times.” 

Sniper grabbed Spy’s arm, pulling him out the chair, “Well you can start on six. Let’s go.” Making the Frenchman grumble and curse under his breath.

The closer they got to the mess hall, the more commotion there was along with some low music from a radio, a now all too familiar voice was coming out loud and clear, “Well I don’t know if I am allergic anymore now that I am… Well dead.”

When the two men entered, they were met with Scout, Pyro, Demoman, Soldier, and Abby all sitting around a table with cards. Sniper practically ignored them while he headed over to the counter to start his work while Spy joined everyone else at the table, seeing it was a poker game, “Allergic to what mademoiselle?”

Scout was looking hard at his own cards, “Chocolate! Can you believe that?”

“Why yes Scout I can, I’ve used that knowledge to kill people.” Spy said flatly before looking to Demoman across the table who was mouthing for Spy to tell him Scout’s cards. Now that made Spy smirk as he casually started to mouth them back.

“Wow! thank’s killjoy.” Scout huffed before grinning, confident with his hand.

Pyro muffled happily and laid down their hand, “Mffph!” The rest of the table looked shocked at the really good hand, Scout just throwing his cards on the table, “Dammit!” Demoman was sulking as he dropped his cards as well, while Soldier was congratulating Pyro as they pulled their winnings to them. Spy’s eyes went to Sniper as the other worked, noticing how Sniper started moving a bit with the tune and smiling at the little show of swinging hips.

Abby then wiggled her chair as she grinned to Pyro, “Not so fast there!” Before laying her cards down, “I present a royal flush.” As she pulled the winnings to her.

The table went into a riot, Demoman dragging his hand along his face, “There was never a chance. What is a ghost gonna do with money anyways?”

Abby shrugged, “Don’t know, I’ll figure something out for the next poker game.”

Spy got bored and instead went over to join Sniper, “Need some help?” He started to take off his suit coat and put the book aside with it.

“Any help is good help Spook, mind dicing the onions?” Sniper looked in a really good mood now as he worked, singing quietly with the radio which Spy could hear being next to him. Sniper was seasoning the meat and slowly working into it, “After that can start with some garlic.”

“You seem happy?” Spy commented lightly as he took his gloves off.

Sniper smiled at that, “Can’t help it when the radio is playing such good music. Also I guess I just like cooking.” He shrugged.

“Can cook for me as well.” Spy smirked.

“Don’t try to wiggle your way out of cook duty!” Sniper nudged Spy with his elbow, “I like cooking, doesn’t mean I want to do it all the time.” He chuckled.

“Sniper and Spy, Kissing in a-” Scout was laughing but stopped dead in his tracks when Spy glared over his shoulder with the knife barely in view as a clear threat to the young boston.

“Please Scout, do continue.” He said coldly. Scout’s only response was to look away whistling instead.

Soldier stood up suddenly, “I was to commence patrol duty!” He saluted.

That just made Demoman sigh, “Alright lad, let’s get to it.” Both waving the others off as they walked out, Soldier stomping loudly while Demoman dragged his feet after.

Abby was kicking her feet as she shoved her winnings in her pocket, “He want to see some cool ghost tricks?” Making the other two mercs look terribly excited as they ran out which left the mess hall empty besides the radio and the sound of the two men working on the food. Sniper glanced over to Spy, “Mind turning up the radio a bit?”

“So you can sing louder?”

“Yea, but also I like this song. You can either listen to my horrid voice or turn up the radio.”

“Oh contraire. Let me hear you sing bushman.” Spy smirked.

“You want a concert now?”

“I’ve always been a man that loves dinner and a show~” 

That made Sniper laugh, “Of course you do. I don’t want to hear any complaints about the show!” Before he started singing to the raid, a clearly happy expression on his face that he hardly wore due to their day to day. Spy’s attention was growing less on diving and more on Sniper with every word, even with the average voice it was just lovely seeing the australian enjoying himself. Though it was all cut short, literally, as Spy pulled his hands back from the chopping board and cursed in french. Sniper stopped as well, “You alright there spook?”

“I’m quite alright.” He looked at his bleeding finger, it only sting worse thanks to the food he was just chopping, quick to go over to the sink to wash it.

Sniper’s eyes followed Spy curiously, trying to keep from laughing, “Did the master of knife play just cut himself while choppin’ some veggies?” 

“Well it’s your fault.”

“How so?”

Spy smirked, “Your horrible singing threw me off, I was so shocked at how bad it was I cut myself!”

“I said no complaints!” Sniper kicked Spy’s leg lightly before taking over cutting, both men getting a good laugh out of it. The two continued their playful back and forth as they cooked, if not just talking about whatever came to mind. Eventually others started to join back in the mess hall waiting for dinner.

The three younger ones were being the loudest of the bunch, apparently having had a wonderful time with whatever happened while they were gone and trying to explain to Soldier all of it. Demoman was on the couch simply enjoying the break from the ‘patrols’ around the base. Soon plates were being handed out but there were still three of them missing. 

“Aye should we go take ‘em plates or wait to see if they show?” Demoman looked to the others curiously.

Spy started to eat without a care, “Heavy won’t let them go without food, probably wanting dinner himself. If they don’t show up Scout eats fast enough that he can take their food in a few moments with the other two.”

“Hey!” Scout whined out, but before he could go off at Spy, Engineer walked into the mess hall followed by the other two, “Now now you two play nice.”

Soon everyone was eating and chatting away, even with their ghostly friend it was like nothing wrong was going on in the world, just a normal evening among friends. Spy was right though, and Scout was the first one done, followed by Abby. Pyro just hurried up so the three could go run off again and escape dishes. Thankfully Demoman and Soldier offered to do them instead.

With all said and done everyone had separated for the night to do their own things.

Sniper was looking over Spy’s books and wondering if he should break one in until he was tired enough to sleep while Spy looked out the window at the snow blowing in the wind, having just finished getting a fire going, “I still haven’t asked her.” Spy mumbled aloud.

“Asked what mate?” Sniper pulled out a book and was reading the back to see if it was interesting.

“Ah, about everything that happened before Abby ended up here. The more that plays out, the less this feels like our local wizard. I want to ask her for the details on who summoned her.” Spy walked over and plucked the book out of Sniper’s hand, replacing it with a different one.

Sniper raised a brow, looking the new book over, “You’re thinking we got another magical loon wanting our throats now too?”

Spy shrugged, “Could be. Either someone who personally wants one of us dead or it’s another enemy of Mann Co. too good at their job.” He then pulled Sniper away from the bookshelf, “Trust me, you’ll like the book.” 

The australian’s eyes went up to meet his teammate’s as he was pulled, smiling, “What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch.” Spy chuckled, letting Sniper go and motioning him to sit in his chair, “You can prove me right or wrong while I get some things ready for the morning.”

“Sure thing mate.” Sniper smirked before getting comfortable in the chair and started to read. Spy left him be and retreated to the kitchen area to prep his coffee maker and started some tea, then to his closet to change into something comfortable for the night. It took him a moment to get the suit off, but he was pleased to find Sniper nose deep in the book now as he made his way back to the kitchen to finish up the tea. With two cups in hand he walked over to Sniper and handed him a cup, “Here.”

“Thanks.” Sniper looked away from the book to grab the tea and give Spy a smile, then back to the book before doubling back to Spy’s maskless face, “And here I thought I’d never see that again!” Sniper enjoying the view of the other’s pepper and salt hair pushed back that complimented his features so well.

“Are you going to say that everytime you see my face?” Spy rolled his eyes, going over to the end of his bed and sitting down to face Sniper.

“I’ll stop if you show more of it. For now it’s like one of those seven wonders of the world!” Sniper teased, his attention long gone from the book.

“Oh, are you saying my face is a sight to behold?” 

“Nah, more like you see it once you don't really need to see it again. You know, like Stonehenge!” Sniper grinned.

Spy did a fake pout, “Are you comparing my face to a bunch of lifeless rocks?”

“Well if you put it that way the rocks might be interesting!” 

“That’s rude.”

They both laughed, before Sniper leaned on his hand, “I might be being a bit to harsh, your face beats some stupid old rocks any day.” The tea ended up on the table next to him untouched.

Spy’s eyes met back with Sniper’s, caught off guard but only for a moment, “I would hope so! Though I don’t mind being some worldly wonder.” Spy getting up to put the tea aside, Sniper’s eyes following Spy as he did.

“I’ve seen a lot of things the earth has to offer, and I can say you’re far better then plenty of ‘em.” Sniper smirked.

Spy’s back was to Sniper so his flushed surprise was hidden from the other before it turned to a smooth smile, “Are you saying Sniper-” Spy turned around and started to walk towards Sniper in confidence, “That you enjoy seeing this? Seeing me?”

“Well you’re far better than any other bloke around here.” Sniper looked amused.

Spy was now in front of Sniper, leaning over the other with his hands on the arms of the chair, “And why is that?”

“You sure love a good ego stroke don’t you?” 

“Well of course~ But this is more of a confirmation.” 

“For what?” Sniper raised a brow.

Spy was about to answer before they two’s attention was snapped away from the noises coming from outside, and it was heading for Spy’ door.


	7. Run

Scout, Pyro, and Abby were walking the halls of the base as they chatted away happily. Scout and Pyro trying to catch Abby up on the modern entertainment that they were sure Abby would enjoy.

“Well if they would have shown that in my time, people would be up in arms!” Abby laughed.

“That’s the great thing about nowadays, you can do a lot more and get away with it!” Scout grinned, “Oh man, let me tell you Abby- It’s just a shame you were born sooner than later. There is too much I want to show ya!.”

“Well you better start showin’! I’ve got all the time in the world to learn about- Well the world!”

Scout grinned, “Yea, me and Pyro got you covered. Right Pyro?” The two looked for their third company only to realize Pyro was not next to them anymore. Both quickly looked back down the hall and See Pyro standing with their back to them and a big hunched over. Scout called out, “Hey bud what cha’ doing?” About to walk out but Abby grabbed him back, “Hey what gives?”

Abby looked scared and gripped tight to Scout, “Scout, that’s not Pyro anymore.”

Scout’s heart was in his throat, his eyes quick back on Pyro, “How!? Pyro was right next to us!”

Pyro was twitching and turning in all kinds of ways before they slowly looked over their shoulder at the other two, two bright green dots of eyes could be seen in the eye holes of Pyro’s mask.

“Shit Abby run!” Scout turned on his heels with Abby quick to follow suit, both running as quick as they could as an inhuman screech came from behind them. “Fuck fuck fuck- What do we do!?”

“I don’t know! I might be a ghost but I don’t know anything about possession!” Abby saw the door, not knowing it was Spy’s, “Quick there!” Them both going to it only for it to be locked.

Scout started banging on it, “SPY OPEN UP MAN! HURRY!” 

“We can’t wait!” Abby was quick to stick her hand into the knob and unlock it, both going in and slamming the door behind them before putting their bodies up against it. They were met with guns pointed at them from Sniper and Spy who looked both shocked at the two.

Sniper frowned, “Scout- Abby? What is going on.” 

“It’s Pryo! They’ve been possessed! And-” Before Scout could continue a loud sound hit the door with force and an axe head was barely peeking through the wood, the two against the door looking up and screaming.

Spy’s gun was now aimed at the door now, “And they have an axe. Merde.”

Scout moved down the door some to be away from where the axe was now being hit over and over again, “Where did they get an axe!?” His voice pitched.

“I don’t know but we need to act fast and warn the others!” Sniper moved to the couch nearby and started to push it so it would be in front of the door. Spy went for his watch, “Medic!”

The doctor's voice came through as cheery as can be, “Ja?”

“Pryo is possessed and has a weapon, we need you here now! Where are you?” 

There was chatter and the sound of things being moved around on the other end, “In the garage- Keep Pyro busy until we get there!” And click, Spy looked to the others, “You heard that, let’s be a distraction.” Spy smirked as he walked over and put his foot on the couch end, not letting Sniper move it, “A game of cat and mouse?”

Scout’s voice nearly broke, “You can’t be serious!”

Spy looked to Scout, “Well I could let you meet Pyro’s axe? Now move!” He pointed at his bathroom. Scout and Abby scrambled and ran for it, both looked back to the others, “You?”

Sniper snapped, “Jump out the window if you have too but don’t you dare come back out.” Moving next to Spy and both at the ready as the other two closed the bathroom behind. 

“So what’s the plan Spook? I don’t want to kill Pyro incase respawn is down.”

“When they barge through we both move to let them go past then dart out the room, getting Pyro to follow us. Head towards the others.” Spy readied himself as the door was almost broken through. Sniper nodded and did the same, both eyes hard on the broken wood before them.

It stopped for a moment before Pyro’s full body was slammed against the door and it broke apart, they came running through swinging. The two both jumped opposite of one another as Pyro ran through where they stood, the others both quick to go out the door and head down the hall, neither having to look back as they heard Pyro running behind them and fast. Both men picked up their pace even if their bodies wanted to say now.

“Is the ghost making pyro faster!?” Sniper rounded a corner and was quick to pull Spy before they continued as an axe swung around and went into the wall.

“I don’t want to stick around to find out!” Spy started to huff, smoking all his life was not doing him favors in this case, and it seemed it was about to get him killed as Spy tripped over himself and rolled down to the ground. He was quick to try and regain himself again but it was not quick enough as Pyro was about to swing their axe on Spy who closed their eyes and prepared for the worse. Only it never came, there was warm liquid but not from his own body. 

“SNIPER!” Medic’s voice called out as the three were running ready with their equipment.

Sniper was standing there with an axe deep into his shoulder and blood pouring from it, barely keeping his body up from the sudden shock and pain not to mention his arm was limp and refusing to move. Only the axe didn’t stay, quickly being pulled then went right into Sniper’s head before anyone could stop it. Sniper's body fell limp with only a bit of twitching from the nerves going haywire due to the axe still halfway in his skull. Pyro brought their foot up and pushed Sniper’s body that fell to the ground next to Spy who’s eyes were wide and stuck on Pyro as they brought their axe up again.

Engineer threw a hot trap that stuck to Pyro’s chest, their body lighting up, making them let out a loud and demonic screech, the axe dropping to the ground. It only lasted for a few seconds before the trap was done, ghostly particles coming off Pyro before they fell to the floor. Medic was quick to Pyro’s side while Heavy made sure the axe was well away from their teammate’s hands. Engineer was next to Spy trying to get him up, “We have to go to Sniper- He’ll be alone in respawn!”

Spy realized and looked to see only a puddle of blood on the ground where Sniper’s body once laid. Getting quick to his feet and started running for respawn with Engineer following foot.

Medic looked over Pyro, “Was best the trap was used on our Pyro, they are used to the heat and not even a burn!” Medic held Pyro’s hand gently as the other started to stir and wake in a panic, “Shush friend, it is all alright now.”

\---------------------------

Sniper stumbled out of respawn and held his head, “Ow... Shit that hurts.” Even with the throbbing headache at least he was in one piece, doing a double take on his body to make sure all his bobs and bits were working, letting out a sigh of relief. He went over to a near bench and sat down, figuring someone would be here any moment, or so Sniper hoped. He took off his aviators and rubbed at his eyes, when running and the sound of Engineer yelling at Spy to slow down was coming closer, Sniper felt actual relief. 

Spy nearly fell over as he stopped at the door of respawn before running to Sniper, “Sniper- Are you okay!? Did you respawn properly!” Grabbing at his arm and head and checking for himself.

“I’m fine spook, promise I am all in one peice.” Sniper smiled.

Trying to catch his breath, Spy fell to his knees before putting his face into Sniper’s legs and hiding it, his own arms around his head as he tried to calm down the pure adrenaline rush he just went through. Sniper put his hand on Spy’s back and rubbed a bit, looking to Engineer, “And Pyro? Are they okay?”

“Medic and Heavy will get ‘em sorted out, don’t worry about that.” Walking over to the two, “What the hell happened?”

Spy leaned up a bit, “Scout and Abby will-” Before his eyes widen, “Scout. Scout is alone with a ghost and no protection.”

“Awe shucks Spy are you worried I can’t handle myself!” The youngman was as offended as he could sound but it was still laced with trembles and broken pitch. The men looked to see Scout and Abby standing there, Scout having to brush snow off him.

Engineer walked towards the two, “Were you outside!?” 

“Well yea! Snipes said jump out the window if I had too, and when the lights started to flick and no one was around me and Abby bolted. So is Pyro still... Ya know?” Scout looked around worried.

“Not if my hot trap worked as it should.” Engineer patted Scout's shoulder, “Why don’t we all go back and see for ourselves.” The texan looked over to the other two, “Y’all gonna be able to walk now?”

Spy got up, wobbly, but still stood and ran his fingers through his hair, “Oui.” Sniper following two as they all headed back to where the others last were. Before they could all get there, Demoman and Soldier came running up, Soldier yelling out, “Where is the action ladies!?”

“Already missed it all, pardner.” Engineer laughed, “But might help if you come anyway, poor Pyro is gonna need some cheerin’ up after what happen.” Motioning the two to follow them as Scout filled the others in.

\---------------------------

Soon everyone was in Medic’s lab as Medic checked over Pyro and well Sniper as Pyro was not clinging to the Australian and refusing to let go. 

“It’s okay really, it wasn’t your fault.” Sniper patted Pyro who had their arms type around Sniper’s chest. Medic was making sure the hot trap didn’t leave any burns, which luckily for pyro it did not.

“Pyro, can you tell us what exactly did happen. I mean you were with Scout no?” Medic tapped his chin. 

Pyro began their muffled explanation as they suited back up between more clinging to Sniper. It took a moment but the room was quiet after Pyro was done.

“So your little ghost friend isn’t really a friend, huh.” Sniper put an arm around Pyro who was slumped over sad now, “I’m sorry Pyro. But now you know you need to stick close to Scout, don’t leave his side. Clear?”

Pyro nodded with a muffled sniffle before hoping off and standing proud, “Mpph mff!” Which caused Scout to jump up excited, “That’s right Pyro- Fuck em!” Pulling Pyro along, “And I won’t let anything happen to ya again, promise- Why don’t we go get the rest of the ice cream!”

Abby was next to them now too, “Ice cream!? Not if I go eat it all first!”

“Hey wait no!” And the three ran out again while the rest stayed put in the lab.

Spy sighed, “Should we have let them go alone?”

Soldier was already marching his way out of the lab, “Negative! I will see to it that no strange business is a foot!” 

“Aye wait a moment Soldier!” Demoman looked to Medic, “I’ve been lookin’ through me books on poltergeist like ya asked doc.”

Medic got a cheery look on his face, “Oh!? And!” 

“We can either force em out, or help them pass. Really no easy way about it- Though I am sure yer machine and contraptions are already causing a ruckus. Sounds like the ghost might not want to come back after that.” He looked to the door to see Soldier already heading down the hall, “Dammit lad! Alright just- Come by me later and we can talk more!” Before running after Soldier, “Now wait you damn-” And the door was shut.

Spy took a long drag of his cigarette, “So we are on the right track?”

“I do hope so.” Medic sighed then smiled, “It’s late! Let’s all get some rest and we can figure more out in the morning.”

They agreed and everyone headed off for bed.


End file.
